Devil's Cupid
by JacksJill
Summary: Everyone wants to feel special, as if they matter just a bit more than the rest of Earth's populace. It was not too long ago that I desired the same until I crossed paths with him. His love is a death sentence and ever since he laid eyes on me, all I wanted was to become invisible. All human Rated M: for violence, language and sexual content. Cannon pairings.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt to write my own fanfiction, so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do. I am always open to creative criticism and suggestions to help me become a better writer. Please no flames. This story is a thriller that I have had in my head for a while now and have finally put it to paper (put it to screen?)**

 **All human, cannon pairings**

 **Rated M**

 **Warning: Language, graphic scenes, sexual situations (possible lemons) and character deaths**

 **I do not own anything from the Twilight universe. All rights belong to Stephanie Myer.**

 **Summary:**

Bella Swan is an editor for the Seattle Times Newspaper when a rising serial killer wreaks havoc on the population. The press have nicknamed the killer the Devil's Cupid due to the brutal way he torments his victims before carving out their hearts. After working closely with the police force to uncover the story, is Bella hot on the killer's trial or is she in danger of being the Devil's Cupid's new object of affection?

 **Prologue**

The pounding in my head was surreal. How was I able to sleep for so long when I felt as if a hammer was taken to my skull numerous times? I made a mental note to not drink so much the next time I was dragged to a bar with my co-workers. I hated that I was a sucker for peer pressure. I inwardly cursed myself for being such a lush as I recall only consuming two drinks before the rest of last night's events alluded me.

Come on, get Tylenol, a large glass of water and then get to bed to sleep off the rest of this hangover.

My eyes slowly adjusted as I fought through the blurred vision of sleep only to be blinded by a blaring light swinging gently above me. As I went to lift my hands to my face to shield my eyes, my heart dropped. Cold metal bit into my skin, pinning my wrist to the bed beneath me. My entire body jerked in reaction, testing the rest of my limb's mobility only to find more constraints. Panic washed over me in one heaping wave, plunging my body into an icy abyss. No, this was not happening. Not to me.

"Help! Please, someone get me out of here!" I screamed as my eyes swept over the rest of the room, looking for anything that could get me out of this situation. Nothing stood out, it was just a regular feminine bedroom with family and friend photos, neglected flowers in a vase on a simple desk. Over and over I called out for anyone for what felt like days until finally my throat and lungs ached with rawness, leaving faint traces of blood in the back of my mouth. The tears that were freely falling down my face slowed as the realization that I was most likely not going to leave here alive settled in my head.

I felt his eyes on me from the shadows along the room's walls but as hard as I tried to peel away the dark layers I was unable to find his hidden figure. How long has he been here watching me?

"I know you're there! Please let me go, I promise I won't go to the police!" My voice was hoarse as I begged for my freedom. After a long enough pause I tried to reason with my capture. "I don't even know who you are, I couldn't turn you into the police even if I wanted to! Plea-" Cut off mid speech, I whimpered when I felt a sharp pinch in my neck.

"I have waited so long to have you, Isabella. I will not lose you again." Although his words were soft, there was an unmistakable hardness in his tone and although my heart was hammering in my chest, my pulse once again quickened. This must be what it feels like to be scared to death.

"But who..." The question escaped me as the room began to spin out of control around me, the framed photos on the wall streaked my vision. I knew my body was chained to the bed, but my head felt so light all of a sudden. My eyes fluttered closed despite my frustrated grunts to keep myself awake. Every fiber in me seemed to turn into mush as I fought to have some self-control. What was happening to me? "What did you do to me?" I slurred as I fell further into the darkness until it completely enveloped me.

The scent of strawberries stirred me from my dreamless state and the soft buzzing that rang in my ears as I came to was actually soft murmurs coming from the person running their fingers through my hair. My eyes bolted open as the earlier events played in my mind. It wasn't just a drunken nightmare, I was in danger. Whatever he put in my system was still at work as I was barely coherent, the rest of my body still felt the effects too felling as though I had a strict lead diet.

"Shh, beautiful. No need to panic, I have not left you." His words were meant to be calming, but had the opposite effect. One of his hands left my hair and caressed my face, his thumb sweeping the dampness that pooled under my eyes. I tried to flinch away from his touch but my head barely lolled to the side. Bile rose into my throat as his thumb ghosted my lips and wondered further south, touching and petting any exposed skin.

"I have loved you for so long now, and have mastered patience as I waited for you to be mine. For you to return my love, my desire for you." The timber of his voice rocked me to the core with his declarations. "But then you had to go and test that patience by betraying me. Did you do it to make me jealous or are you the slut that everyone claims you as?" He yelled through clenched teeth before his hand shot back to my face, gripping my jaw so tightly that I yelped out in pain. After a few deep breathes he unclenched his hand from around my jaw, I could already feel the bruises forming. I felt him disappear from behind me for a moment before his return was announced by a flash of silver. Despair overwhelmed me for the hundredth time that day as I took in the form of a huge hunting knife that was placed threateningly by my head.

"Please, I just want to go home." I croaked, finally able to find my voice. A deafening silence filled the room. He tsked to himself as he brought the hunting knife to my temple and lightly pressed the sharpened metal down my face to my throat, inching slowly lower until the point of the blade met the fabric covering my franticly pounding heart. Just as the blade moved so did he, creeping around the bed until he was finally in my line of sight. His piercing eyes flickered with several emotions as he gazed back at me. He was beautiful just as much as he was deadly. The embodiment of a hell's angel. I couldn't even bring myself to ask why me. All hope escaped me, leaving a defeated and empty shell. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that I sealed my fate and wishing

I could force the image of him out if my mind. I saw his face.

"If I can't have you Isabella, then no man will." And with one final scream, my world plunged into darkness as he drove the knife into my flesh and bone, aiming for my heart.

 **Okay, so that was the prologue…what did y'all think? Didn't want to start off too graphic, but I do plan to get a bit deeper as the story progresses.**

 **Thank y'all for taking the time to read this and please review and let me know how it's a going! Hopefully we'll see each other again in a couple days when I continue full speed ahead! Hope y'all have a good one, and safe travels!**

 **-Jack'sJill**


	2. Chapter 1

**I would just like to start off by saying thank you to everyone that is giving this story a chance. I am a bit choppy, but I appreciate the vote of confidence as I receive follows and reviews. Each and every one of y'all are the reason why people chose to put themselves out there and write. So again, thank you and I hope that you continue to enjoy!**

 **Again feedback is always welcome!**

 **All Characters belong to Stephanie Myer.**

 **-The Devil's Cupid-**

Using my small stature, I dug my elbows into my competitor's ribs, pushing my way through the mass of fellow reporters until I broke through the frontline. Hand stretched out forward, my audio recorder aimed at the reddening Commissioner. Voices eagerly rose over one another as we each aim to get most informative details for our articles.

The Commissioner's dull grey eyes searched the crowd before landing on me, nodding me on to speak up. "I have a source that claims that Bree Turner's body matches the same MO as the Devil's Cupid, making her the fifth victim. The last victim was found only a week and a half ago. Do you have reason to believe that the killer is escalating his time frames?" I managed out in a single breath. My question furthered the chaos like chum being thrown into a shark tank and the elderly commissioner seemed to slightly shrink away from the large gathering.

"As I have previously stated, myself and the rest of the Seattle Police force do not have further details into the cause of death for Mrs. Turner's case. If there are any questions regarding the new city curfew or advised safety precautions, I will gladly answer them at this time." Of course all that mattered to anyone in this city was the newly named killer, The Devil's Cupid, and after a few more minutes of batting away unwanted questions about the notorious serial killer, the press release came to an anticlimactic close.

Quickly jotting down notes taken from other reporters and the Commissioner's responses, I huffed in frustration at the lack of details of Bree Turner's murder, only really getting details of the remorse for her family and their closure or ways to try to not become a new victim. Looking around my dispersing peers, I mentally compared myself to each individual when my eyes fell onto the large muscled form that helped guide the visitors away from the precinct's lawn.

I clumsily weaved in and out of chatting people while hurriedly smoothing my skirt and running my fingers in my hair before leaning onto the cop car next to the tall male. "Emmett, long time no see." I flashed an innocent enough smile only to receive a smirk that resembled _his_ too much for my liking.

"Oh, no. I know trouble when I see it, and you Ms. Swan are definitely trouble." Emmett joked as he obviously looked me up and down, comparing the business attire to the girl he knew before. His arms crossed around his chest and he nodded his head towards the direction that hosted the press conference. "Am I to assume that this is not just a social visit?"

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but why do they have you stationed for a homicide press release?" Emmett threw his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the remaining stragglers to look in our direction. Subconsciously I reverted back to the Old Bella and began to fidget with a strand of my hair at the unwanted judging glances.

"Still answering questions with questions I see. But Chief positions all of the homicide unit at these things. He thinks that the killers always make an appearance, but if you ask me, I think he just watches too much TV." He grinned slyly. It took two seconds for what he said to fully sink in.

"They finally got their heads out of their asses and transferred you into the homicide unit?" The last time I saw Emmett he was in the narcotics division battling against meth and cocaine drug lords. His bear like size was useful to his unit when it came to working undercover has hunch men or in interrogations and they refused to allow the transfer to homicide, a dream of his since he joined the force.

"After being put on desk duty from when you talked me into sneaking you past the perimeter for that meth bust where the house ending up catching on fire, I found evidence on each of the victims that helped us map out the named Devil's Cupid rituals and MO." He lightly nudged me with his shoulder when he mentioned the drug bust fiasco but there was glimmer in his eye that told me that he had finally forgiven me. The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly, indicating how proud of himself he was to be the one to connect dots. Always type casted as the brawn, it must feel good to be the brains once in a blue moon.

"So what you're saying is that you owe your achievements to me since it was me that essentially put you in the position of finding that lead?" Old Bella seeped away as I straightened my stance confidentially, my journalist persona taking over. "Which means you owe me, and I'm cashing it in. I want in on the Devil's Cupid case." I boldly state as I flip my hair back behind my shoulders. Chin jutted out and eye brow raised, Emmett knew I was buckling down for business first.

Once again Emmett threw his head back dramatically and boomed out a laugh before rustling the top of my hair, however this time I didn't even bat an eye. "Swan, you are as intimidating as a kitten, but as long as you follow my rules and don't cause problems, you can shadow me. Plus it might give you a reason to come around again. I know the family misses you, Rose still talks about wanting to reach out to you."

"As in my Rosalie? You two are going steady?" To say I was shocked that my late coworker was still in the picture was an understatement. Right before everything happened, Rosalie joined me at a family gathering where she met Emmett. Both were instantly attracted to the other and asked me for the other's number. Knowing that both were commitment phoebes and only enjoyed casual hook ups, I finally caved.

"No one says 'going steady' anymore, short stuff. But she's agreed to be mine after I put a ring on it a month ago." Emmett beamed down at me. The shock still hasn't worn off but the idea that two of my closest friends were going to be married excited me.

"I am so happy for the two of you! So much has happened since I last saw you guys." Emmett snapped his head in my direction and his eyes hardened on me.

"You've avoided us for about a year now, shorty. We all knew that you would need time after the break up, but you chose to cut us out entirely too." Guilt ate my insides up. I knew that it was wrong for me to ignore every one of their calls and messages, but I knew all I would see was _him_ , and the mere thought felt like someone set my insides on fire.

"He's back in town, you know." No accusations or judgment coated Emmett's words, I noted appreciatively. I nodded once before telling him that I'd call in the morning to meet up over coffee to discuss the open murder cases and with that I bolted to the safety of my car as my ears.

Once the door closed behind me, my body began to shake uncontrollably. My breathing was shallow and my eyes blurred as I struggled to push the key into the ignition. It has been months since I suffered an anxiety attack due to _him_ , and even with the vaguest mention of our past, the hard exterior that I wrapped around myself withered. After a mantra of soothing words, I made my way home for the night.

The night went by in a blur as I sipped on a glass of merlot while compiling numerous outlines and drafts over this morning's press release. The TV was buzzing in the background, adding enough noise to the environment so the clicking of the keyboard wouldn't drive me up the wall. My focus was entirely on attempting to capture the Commissioner's hesitation while answering questions when the high pitched beeping of my phone caused me to jump. Heart in throat I read my caller ID to see it was Charlie calling me for the tenth time this week to check up on me.

"Hey Kiddo, how was your day today?" As always, our conversations circled around small talk until one of us finds the courage to say why they really meant to call the other. Although I never got the chance to meet my late mother, Renee, there was not a doubt in my mind that my awkwardness one hundred percent came from Charlie. After a few minutes of telling each other shortened versions of our days, Charlie droned on about the new murder in my area and gave me advice for how to stay under the radar. Coincidentally, highlights of the Commissioner's speech was on my TV screen.

" _Remains found in an alley on Capitol Hill near Broadway have been identified as missing mother, Bree Turner, according to a news release by the Seattle Police Department. The cause and manner of death have yet to be released. When questioned if Turner's death is in relation to the killing spree of Seattle's Devil's Cupid, the Chief of Police had no further comment"_ _  
_  
"...Bells...Are you even listening to me? Isabella!" I jolted from my stupor, eyes having been frozen to the news anchor on my television screen.

"Yes, dad, I'm listening but are you?" I grumbled into my phone receiver. It's been the same repeating argument for the last four months, ever since the police linked a few missing case files and recent murders together and discovered that Seattle had a serial killer terrorizing the city. Once details of the victims were released, the press named the murder The Devil's Cupid for the ways that he torments his victims before deposing of the bodies in populated areas after having ripped their hearts out.

Each victim was a woman ranging from mid-twenties to early thirties, petite in figure with long dark brown hair and eyes that match. So far none of the victims have connections outside of their physicality that have been released to the public.

"I can't just run home every time something happens in the big bad city. I know you're worried about me, but you did raise me to be able to protect myself. Why else would I have allowed you to drag me to the shooting range at least once a month?" We both sighed at the same time, pausing to collect our thoughts.

"I know I'm being a bit overprotective, Bells, but you're all I've got." Charlie being vulnerable? Guilt sank into the pit of my stomach, I was being too hard on him. And if the roles were reversed, I know I would be hounding on him to take safety precautions. "I appreciate you caring, but you have to allow me to make my own decisions."

"An old man has the right to worry about his little girl, you know. No matter how tough he is!" Charlie half heartily chuckled.

I chewed on lip not wanting to continue trying to convince him that I am a grown woman out in the real world and not some delicate flower. He seemed to have realized the inevitable mood switch and mumbled to himself something along the lines of 'if Renee were here'.

"Well-"  
"I'm just-" We cut each other off and each waited for the other to speak but each time we did it was the same routine until neither of us tried again.

Charlie cleared his throat before saying a quick good night and a reminder to call him later on so he won't have to check in on me.

Ugh. I love him, but sometimes talking to Charlie was a bit too much hassle. After losing his wife while giving birth to me, Charlie took his two jobs, small town sheriff and my protector, very seriously. I understood where he was coming from, but after years of smothering, I left to the high populated city, knowing that it would paralyze him to follow me here, and never looked back.

Placing my cell phone on the kitchen counter I swallowed the remaining merlot in one gulp while saving what little I had written up for tomorrow's deadline before starting my nightly routine for bed.

Maybe it was all the long talks with Charlie recently that had me paranoid, but as I moved around my small one story home, I felt eyes on my every movement. Chills kept creeping up and down my back and no matter how many times I chided myself for being so silly, my hands eventually pulled together every drape I came across.

As I passed by the mirror in the hallway that led to my bedroom, I paused to look at myself. My doe brown eyes stared back at me and I ran a hand through my messy mahogany hair. I wouldn't lie, as I compared myself to the Devil's Cupid's victims, the similarities were obviously there.

Great, now I was freaking myself out.

Seattle is huge with over 500,000 residents, the odds that I would be targeted are incredibly unlikely. I laughed to myself as I snuggled deep into my sheets and turned out the lights. And with the last thought that I'm just plain Bella who has nothing to overthink and worry about, my mind drifted off into a deep sleep, not registering the back door opening into the kitchen.

 **Here we are at the end of the first chapter. Mainly focused on character development, but our killer is soon to make an appearance.**

 **Thank you for reading and hope to see you again next time!**

 **Hope y'all have a good one and safe travels!**

 **-Jack'sJill**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to start off with a huge thank you and shout out to Tarbecca for recommending this story on A Different Forest!**

 **Thank you to everyone reviewing, following and favoriting! I really appreciate the support and eagerness for the continuation of the story, y'all are amazing!**

 **Sorry that I am a bit late posting this chapter, life got in the way for a moment there. But I will be posting another chapter later this week to make up for the absence.**

 **As always, the characters are not mine.**

-The Devil's Cupid-

Between the anticipation of receiving insider information on The Devil's Cupid case with Emmett and misplacing my phone and a few jotted down ideas from yesterday's press conference, my nerves are at full attention as I pass my steaming beverage between the short distance between my palms.

Biting my lip, I kept glancing at the clock hanging above the barista's bar. I knew that I ran late due to waking up without an alarm, but would Emmett have shown up early and left thinking that I blew him off? No, he must know that being the one reporter to have access to the actual police files on each murder is a dream that not even my past neglected friendship would pass up.

A hand swiftly slapped the table top in front of me, earning a high pitched squeak, shaking me out of my thoughts. I glared at Emmett as he noisily took the seat across from, continuing to cackle at how he managed to caused me to jump.

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled into my coffee, trying to hide the red that flushed my cheeks.

"Had to make sure that you were still easy to startle." Just as before when Emmett would mention my jumpiness, I never commented, knowing that it would only cause further problems.

"So why didn't you answer the phone this morning? I accidentally let it slip to Rose that it was you that I was meeting with this morning, so I was trying to see if you wouldn't have minded if she tagged along?" .He spoke between mouths full of blueberry muffin.

"Did you not convey that it was a work meeting?" In all honesty, I wouldn't have minded if she came. I missed my friend and having Emmett here to buffer her many questions as to why I went off the radar would have been more ideal. "But anyway, I lost my phone somewhere in my apartment last night, I thought I left it in the kitchen after speaking to Charlie but I guess I was I more out of it than I thought because I also couldn't find my journal that had my notes from yesterday or questions that I wrote up to ask you." I thought I only had my regular one glass of wine, but I guess during my conversation with Charlie, I didn't recognize that I poured myself another glass. It was the only explanation I could come up with that at least fell into the logical category.

Emmett stared at me for a beat longer, eyes rooming over my face as a crinkle formed between his eyebrows, before he dipped to the floor, pulling out a stack of folders. Bright red letters spelling out confidential spread across the covers and my heart all but about jumped in my throat as my eagerness grew. My fingers greedily grasped onto the files and pulled them to my chest, a grin spreading widely on my lips.

"May I look now, or would you prefer for me to wait until I get home so no one else accidentally sees anything?" I already knew the answer, but I hoped he would still allow a small peak. Excited to be clutching murder details, who would have thought I'd ever be that girl?

"No, but I would like to discuss a theory that I have been working on and I would like your opinion before I bring it to my captain." His voice lowered and I had to lean in closer to him to pick up on what he was about to say.

"Our killer obviously has a visual preference when it comes to women, however we have no evidence of sexual assault to any of the linked victims. So if our killer is not using these victims to act out a sexual fantasy, why this specific description?" He lowers his head slightly and arches an eyebrow at me, urging me to give him the obvious explanation.

"You believe that the victims represent a specific person in the killer's life?" Emmett merely nods as I process what that entails. "So let's say that we are on the right track, what would our target victim had done to trigger a murder spree?" I gulp down the remaining beverage down my throat as scenarios play out before me.

"A lover's quarrel? It would explain why the killer takes the heart from his victims, 'break my heart, I'll take yours?'" I mused aloud.

"A relationship gone wrong would be an obvious choice, but I feel like there might have been the potential of intimacy if you project your partner onto a look alike." Emmett volleyed back.

"Revenge then? Although the amount of injuries and the infliction sites vary, all of them have a few fractures and broken bones, as well as bruising and deep gashes all over their bodies, our killer wanted them to hurt." Emmett's eyes lit up and his hand darted across the table and snatched the stack of files from me.

"All have severe cuts, so it would make sense that there would be blood, right?" His eyes shot around the room before he gave he shoved a seven pictures in my hand. My stomach heaved as I took in the scenes before me. All women are wearing the clothes that they were reported missing in, yet Emmett was right. The amount of knife wounds inflicted on these victims should have stained their skin and bloodied their clothes.

"He undressed them beforehand and yet the murders are not sexual crimes." So why undress them in the first place?

As if reading my mind, Emmett follows my train of thought. "I f he takes the time to undress them, why does he re-clothe them before dumping the bodies? But I think there's more to it, these women were missing for days at a time, yet aside from the brutality, their remains were in pristine condition. No blood or debris on the clothes or the victims themselves."

A shrill ring breaks our concentration. His eye brows furrow together before Emmett answers his phone. He holds up one finger to me, excusing himself from the table before retreating to the outside world to complete his conversation. I took the break to stretch my legs and order another coffee before we continue our brainstorming session. The crowd in the coffee shop was dwindling, leaving only three tables and a booth occupied, so I decided to wait by the pickup counter rather than make two trips to the table.

I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes, replaying theories. The Devil's Cupids kept each victim for a few days at a time before ending their lives. From evidence, it appeared that the murderer washed the females before disposing their remains, but I struggled as to what drove the action since bodily fluid was not involved for DNA samples.

Then within a moment's notice, the air around me thickened and my heart felt as if it were suddenly made of lead as my pulse quickened. I felt him near, and my body reacted to his presence before my mind was fully caught up to my situation as my eyes flew open, hurriedly searching the open area when they landed on the tall broad shouldered figure striding to the order kiosk. My fight or flight instincts were down for maintenance as my knees locked into place, refusing me my urge to bolt out the door. Which left my next option, stand as still as humanely possible and hope that he leaves before noticing me.

"Large latte macchiato for Bella!" A shiver raked my body as I turned my focus to glare at the barista behind the counter. Hoping that I could still sneak under the radar was off the table as he recaptured my attention. His eyes were now focused solely on me as the corners of his lips curled up into their signature dangerous smirk. A small gasp escaped my lips as he took four long strides before stopping a few inches from me. He cocked his head slightly to the side, an alarming amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Isabella." His voice was rough and alluring and all the hairs on my arms stood at attention. It took two beats for me to find my own voice.

"James."

 **Bella and James' history will be revealed in the next chapter as well as another very important character to the story.**

 **Again, I always appreciate feedback!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Hope y'all have a good one and safe travels!**

 **-Jack'sJill**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello All! Here is the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy.**

-The Devil's Cupid-

James stood before me as though a single day has not past. He slouched against the counter, propping himself up with his elbow as he reached out to take my coffee out of my hand like old times. He used to state that I always ordered better things than he did, but now I know he just liked having the power to take things from me.

Our stare down was broken when the barista called out that James' beverage was ready, and when she took in the tall blonde on my side of the counter, she perked up and adjusted her stance to enhance her body's curves. James barely turned his body toward her as he stuck his hand out expectantly. Not acknowledging the girl behind the counter, his eyes quickly found their way back to me. The red headed barista gave a pout and returned to her station, her eyes flicking back to James a few times before giving up entirely.

At one point, being the only one able to capture James' attention would have made me feel on top of the world. He was the definition of a bad boy with his dangerous care free attitude, sly looks and smirks that made you want to melt in a puddle at his feet, and everywhere he went, so did longing eyes and broken hearts. He looks the same as he did back when I first met him, dark washed jeans, a dark grey V-neck that showed off the muscles under his clothes and layered on top was the black leather jacket that he rarely was seen without.

We met at a mutual friend's keg party our freshmen year at college where my roommate at the time, Alice, kept trying to entice me to smoke a joint with her. James overheard and upon questioning, found out that my teenage years were tame and quickly became intrigued with my innocence. After declaring that he was going to do his best to corrupt me, James took a hit of Alice's rolled drug and he pressed his lips to mine, prying my own open with his tongue then blowing the thick smoke into my mouth. The coughing fit afterwards should have been enough to scare him off, but instead it amused him and he kept me by his side the rest of the night. That was the first and only time that James allowed me to smoke, claiming that it didn't look right on me to be doing such things. I was the one pure thing in his world and he was hell bent on keeping me that way.

"You have bags under your eyes, other than that, the year apart did some good for you." His ice blue eyes lazily looked me up and down approvingly. I crossed my arms in front of my chest to shield myself from his penetrating gaze.

He lifted his hand to brush a strand of my hair behind my ear, lingering gently on my skin causing my heart to skip a beat. My body instinctually began to lean into his touch when my mind jerked back to reality, remembering the last time he touched me. Just as the phantom bruises from that night graced my skin, I recoiled away from him. James chuckled to himself, most likely relishing in my discomfort.

"What are you doing?" I cringed at how my voice broke at the end of the question, enhancing his amusement.

"Well, that is quiet a question. What am I doing in life? What am I doing here in this coffee shop, or what am I doing to you? However, by the blush on your cheeks, I can wager that we both know the effect I have on you still." He rarely ever smiled a genuine smile, it was always a smirk at someone else's expense that graced his lips. I used to find them dashing, but now all I feel is disgust and overwhelming dread.

Once again he inched closer and I could feel myself bristle and my muscles tense. His chest brushed against mine as he now stood toe to toe with me.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were relocated to California to run some fancy new station?" James was a firefighter and due to his tenacity to out due everyone, was quickly promoted and was offered a chief position where forest fires were popular.

"There are more important things in life." He made a face after taking a swig of his beverage before throwing it in the trash. "You've been on my mind lately." There was no sweetness in the declaration, just his normal bluntness.

"I'm leaving." I went to push past him, but he gripped my arm and pulled me against him.

"What? Bella, please tell me that you're not childish enough to still be upset over the Mike thing."

"You threw me through the sliding back door because you couldn't handle that Mike had a crush on me!" Mike Newton was a newbie cop that worked in the same precinct as Emmett, and after getting an interview for my column from the baby faced blonde, he persistently asked me out, much to James' dismay. As Mike's annoying presence increased, so did James' temper until he accused me of being a worthless whore and proceeded to shove me hard enough to go through the glass door of our patio.

"I have already apologized for that, let's not be redundant and let bygones be bygones." He attempted to dismiss what he did, but unlike him, I didn't walk away unharmed. Twelve stitches, three hair line fractures and one broken bone later, and my mind was made up. There was no forgiveness for his most recent tantrum, he didn't even bother to check on me in the hospital, and James took off to California shortly after.

"Well, since you never saw me afterwards, here's me saying it in person. Apology not accepted!" I shoved against him with all the strength I could muster. Once my arm was free, I stole back my coffee and quickly made my way to the front door. I was so frazzled by my encounter with my ex that I ran straight into something, or rather, _someone_ , spilling the remainder of my hot coffee all over the unfortunate person who let out a yelp.

"I am so sorry! I am such a klutz sometimes, here let me help." My hands furiously began wiping at the growing brown stained shirt, not really doing anyone a favor.

"Its fine really, at least the coffee was lukewarm." A voice as thick as honey chuckled in my ear, causing my hands to waiver. I looked up into the most stunning pair of forest green eyes. All progress was halted on my end as I took in the attractive stranger before me. Dark auburn hair brushed against the thick rimmed glasses that traced his eyes. He was beautiful in a quiet, subtle way. And he was still talking, and I didn't catch any of it.

"Again, I'm so sorry! Do you want me to pay for your ruined shirt?" I apologized profusely, trying to play off my awkwardness have having just been staring at him, only to have the handsome man before me wave me off.

"Accidents happen. I'm Edward by the way." He reached out his hand and as my fingers grazed his, a shock of electricity ran through my entire body, causing me to quickly let his hand fall.

"Bella." I could feel more than a pair of green eyes on me and when I turned around I found James glaring at the exchange between myself and Edward. He just saw me essentially grope a stranger while trying to clean their shirt of spilt coffee, I could only imagine what thoughts were going through his head and that alone terrified me.

"Bella…very fitting." Edward's eyes held me with such intensity, and although there was a growing heat in my stomach, it was becoming too much, especially with James so near. I shifted feet and he shook his head as I came out of his daze.

"I guess coffee is on me this time, but maybe you can make it up to me and let me buy you one next time?" I blinked a few times before shaking my head no.

"Uhm...no?" My eyes kept going back to James to gauge his reaction and Edward picked up on it, turning to see who I was looking at.

"Boyfriend?" His tone was light enough, but there was something else to the question.

"More like ex. Um, I'm so sorry but I'm late coming back from my lunch break." My lie of an excuse was easily detected as he looked down at his watch.

"Early lunch break." I stepped around him quickly, back to the door. I looked around the café before making my exit, I sighed in relief when I couldn't locate James.

"Busy schedule today, if I didn't take one now then I most likely wouldn't get the opportunity later. Again sorry about the shirt, nice meeting you!" My words were rushed.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you soon enough. Have a good one, Bella." I froze with my hand on the door handle.

Edward's eyes grew wide and he held his hands up. "No, I'm not a stalker! I've just seen you in here often! Gah! That still seems a bit creepy." The tips of his ears reddened and he began stammering on about not wanting to scare me off. It was all comical yet charming.

"I'm just going to stop talking before I make myself out to be completely insane. You were headed to work, off you go then!" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked everywhere but at me.

"It's my turn to say its fine. Really though, you don't sound crazy." I gave him a final goodbye before finally escaping out the door, only to run ricochet off of Emmett's hulking figure as soon as I was clear from the entrance of the establishment and a good few strides away down the sidewalk.

"And where the hell have you been? You left me for the wolves!" I screeched, my hand flew out and made a loud smack as it connected to his bare bicep. He didn't know that I was going to be ambushed by James or that I was literally run into a handsome stranger, but it felt better to put the blame on him rather than accept that the universe was out to get me.

"Chill, small fry. It's a hole in the wall coffee shop, what could possibly happen?" The glare I shot him was enough to cause him to gulp and bite his tongue. He brought his phone into my range of eye sight and apologized for the calls taking forever.

"Sorry that call took a while, there's been another missing person's report with the same physical description as the victims and the mayor is breathing down or necks to catch this creep."

"Already? But it's been less than a week since the last body was found. Why do you think he's moving the time line up so much, do you think he's panicking?"

"We're nowhere near enough to catching him to cause him to panic, unfortunately I think he's almost done." The puzzlement on my face was enough to make him continue. "I believe that he has perfected his killing ritual and is ready to go after his main victim and once he's done with her, we'll most likely never catch our guy."

A ball formed in the pit of my stomach at the idea of having The Devil's Cupid free in society. If Emmett is right, our most wanted all but mastered how to get away with murder. If he gets away now, what's to stop him from forming a new fixation later down the road and going on another spree?

 **Thank you to those that are following and reviewing! Everything starts falling into place the next chapter and on!**

 **See y'all next time. Have fun and safe travels!**

 **-Jack'sJill**


End file.
